The Prodigal Sons Meet
by SelenaEde
Summary: The Frog Brothers meet two very interesting kids on a rather boring day. Supernatural cross over.


DSICLAIMAH: Me no owny Supernatural or The Lost Boys, no matter how much I wish I did :P

Note: Ok, this takes place a month or two after the first movie. Got it? Ok, good. :P

**The Prodigal Sons Meet**

Edgar Frog looked around at the nearly empty store and sighed uncharacteristically. The store was never really thriving, but it was never so desolate. Even Sam hadn't stopped by yet, if he would. Since the whole vampire thing with David and his gang, the guy hadn't been coming by to visit the brothers as frequently.

Alan walked out of the storage room and grunted his disapproval of the lack of customers. Less business always seemed to have a negative affect on both their attitudes.

"Why is business so slow lately? It's summer we should be getting the summer boom." Alan said pointedly.

"What five customers a day instead of four?" Edgar smirked.

"Yeah," Alan laughed.

"You're right, it is kind of weird," Edgar agreed.

"I knew I wasn't the only one who thought so," Alan stated.

A few more minutes passed in silence and Alan groaned again.

"Relax Alan," Edgar said. "It'll be night soon enough and then we can go hunting."

"Yeah I know, but this is still bugging me," Alan said.

"Look, why don't you go organize some comics or something?" Edgar suggested. Alan looked at him.

"Again?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, why not? Keeps you busy."

"But I already organized them yesterday."

"Well should I go mess them up for you so you can do it again?" Edgar suggested, smirking.

"Don't be a smartass."

"Sorry, it's in my genes. What I do best."

"Yeah, right." Alan rolled his eyes. Edgar just laughed at him.

Despite the fact that Edgar was kidding about reorganizing the comics, Alan headed off to do so anyways. He was a good brother. Edgar couldn't help but crack a smile as Alan set about rearranging the comics for the fifth time that week. He had to give the guy credit though, every time he did, Alan managed to organize them a different way.

Edgar flipped open a comic that was on the counter and started to read it himself. He had almost finished the whole thing, a Superman comic, one he had read dozens of times, when movement caught his eye.

Edgar looked up from his comic and saw two little boys come into the store. One had light brown spiked hair and looked to be about eight. The other was small with dark brown hair and big innocent eyes. He clung to the other boy's, presumably his brother, hand and couldn't have been more than four years old. Edgar vaguely wondered what in the world two little kids would be doing here alone, but then abandoned the thought. They were customers after all, no matter how young.

Alan glanced over then returned to his comics, only to take a second look at the two kids. He glanced at Edgar and Edgar shrugged in return.

The two young boys walked in and looked around. The older one could just look up onto the shelves to see the comics and the little guy had to jump up and down to even catch a glimpse. Edgar chuckled then headed over to help them. Alan and him may be bad-asses, but they both had a soft spot for kids.

"Hey kiddo," Edgar said as he approached the two. The younger one looked up at him with big, wide eyes. The older one looked more cautious. After studying the Frog brother and determining that he seemed ok, did he loosen up.

"Hey," was all the older one said. The younger one just continued to stare in slight awe, the way little kids do when they meet strangers.

"Looking for anything in particular kiddos?" Edgar asked.

"Just looking," the older one said.

"Or trying too," the younger one pouted at his brother. Edgar chuckled.

"Why don't you go over there and see my brother Alan? He'll help you find something." Edgar said ruffling the younger ones hair.

"Can I?" the young one asked his brother excitedly. The older one glanced at Alan and then looked at his brother.

"I guess," he answered. The young one looked gleeful then rushed off too Edgar's brother. The little guys brother and Edgar watched as Alan greeted the kid with a big smile. They were both big softies with kids. Human kids at least.

"So what're you doing here kid?" Edgar asked, turning his attention to the eight-year-old in front of him.

"Looking for a comic," he grunted in reply.

"What about?" Edgar questioned.

"I dunno. Something cool, like werewolves or zombies or ghosts or vampires or something," was the reply. Edgar smirked. He liked this kid, the kid reminded him of him.

"Here kid, I got something for you," Edgar said, heading to the storage room. The kid followed him suspiciously, curiously.

Edgar entered the room and saw what he was looking for. A copy of 'Vampires Everywhere', the same comic he gave to Sam the first time they saw him.

As he exited the storage room he had to crack a smile at what he saw. Alan had picked the young kid up and was currently picking up comics that he wanted to look at. Alan was a good guy, and as he said, they were both softies for kids.

Edgar then turned his attention to the older boy in front of him. He kneeled down so he was even heights with him.

"I want to give you something, but first you've got to hear me out, ok?" Edgar started.

"Sure," was the short reply he received.

"Ok, listen little dude. Vampires are real. I don't care what anyone else says, they are real." Edgar started. "You have to be careful around here. It can be dangerous."

The little kid opened his mouth to say something at the same time Edgar did. The kid let Edgar go first.

"Now, I want you to think of this as a survival manual. It could save your life."

With that Edgar handed the comic over to the kid. Edgar had to crack a smile at the way the kids face lit up when he saw the comic. As soon as the light appeared, it disappeared just as quick.

"I know vampires are real. I believe you." The kid announced.

"You're a smart kid," Edgar observed, standing up.

"And I wouldn't worry about us too much. We're leaving soon. We're just passing by," the kid explained and Edgar felt relieved. He definitely didn't want anything happening to these two kids.

"That's good. Santa Carla's a haven for the undead." Edgar explained.

"I know," the kid agreed and Edgar smirked. Oh yeah, this kid definitely reminded him of him.

"Listen kiddo, I need you to do something for me," Edgar said.

"What?" the kid asked.

"I need you to promise me that you will take care of your little brother." Edgar explained.

"I can do that. I already do." The kid agreed.

"That's good. Just make sure you keep taking care of him, ok?"

"Ok," the kid agreed. The two of them looked up as the younger kid ran over to his brother. Alan followed behind.

"Can I get this one?" he asked his older brother excitedly. For a second Edgar was reminded of Alan.

"Sure," the older one agreed, sticking a hand in his pocket for some money. "How much are the comics?"

Edgar and Alan exchanged a knowing glance.

"Put your money away kiddo," Alan said, smiling at them like the big softie he really could be.

"They're free," Edgar added. What the hell, why not? The kids were cool, and it's not like any one besides them would ever know. Or care for that matter.

"Really?" the younger one asked.

"Really." Alan beat Edgar to the chase.

"Thanks," the older kid said.

"No problem kiddo," Edgar smiled.

"What are your names?" the younger boy asked and his brother shot him a look. The Frog brothers chuckled.

"I'm Edgar," Edgar stated.

"And I'm Alan," Alan followed up.

"Cool! I'm - " the younger one started, but was then interrupted.

"Sammy! Dean! Come on, let's go!" a man's voice called out from the doorway. The younger kid and the older kid both turned at the sound of their names. Edgar and Alan looked up at the owner of the voice and were struck by the man. He looked so familiar yet they couldn't quite place why.

"He's Sammy," the older one explained. "I'm Dean. And we better go. Thanks for the comics."

"No problem kiddos," Edgar said.

"But do us a favor. Next time you're in Santa Carla, stop by, ok?" Alan suggested.

"Ok," both kids agreed and they rushed off to go greet their father.

"Daddy, look! We got comics!" the younger one said excitedly.

"Did you now Sammy?" the man asked.

"Yeah!" Sammy agreed, holding up his treasure to show his dad.

"They were free. The guys who worked there were really nice," Dean explained.

"Did you say thanks?" the man asked.

"Yes!" Sammy explained.

"Good," the man said, straightening up. "Come on, let's go."

"Ok!" Sammy said in his bubbly four-year-old way.

The man looked directly at the Frog brothers and nodded. The two teens nodded back. As they watched the family troop away, it suddenly struck Edgar as to why the man looked familiar. The man with the dark hair and the beard and the two sons was obviously…

"Was that John Winchester?" Alan asked, turning to face his brother.

"Yeah I think it was," Edgar said.

"Wow. And those were his kids."

"Yep."

"They were cool kids."

"I just hope the little one doesn't lose his innocence too soon."

"Me neither."

"I think they'll be great hunters someday."

"I have to agree with you there, Edgar."

"Of course you do. I'm always right.

"Oh you wish Ed."

"You know I'm always right," Edgar laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm a vampire," Alan chuckled. The two of them laughed and bantered back and forth. They had met the almost legendary sons of John Winchester today. They did good. As the two realized what time it was and woke up their parents so they could get ready for hunting, only one thing crossed both brothers' minds; _Today wasn't such a bad day after all_.

**End**


End file.
